Elements of Harmony
' The Elements of Harmony' are six supernatural artifacts which are arguably the most powerful force in Equestria, though the extent and nature of their power are largely unspecified. Each artifact represents an element of friendship and can presumably only work if wielded by one who possesses the corresponding trait, and only if all are used together. They have been wielded on rare occasions, particularly during events marked by pandemonium and anarchy as a last resort to restore and enforce the balance of peace and order. However, the effects of their use are generally temporary and non-lethal, usually a form of banishment or imprisonment. How the Elements of Harmony interact with Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team (76859Thomas, Stuingtion and Hiatt Grey) #Magic - Twilight Sparkle - Thomas, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Skarloey #Honesty - Applejack - Toby, Paxton, Kevin, Duck, Rheneas, Peter Sam and Duncan #Kindness - Fluttershy - Henry, Edward, Luke, Hiro, Victor, Princess Irene, Turnip, Terence and Stephen #Laughter - Pinkie Pie - Percy, Charlie, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Heckle and Jeckle and Bill and Ben #Generosity - Rarity - James, Emily, Spike and Sir Handel #Loyalty - Rainbow Dash - Gordon, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Cool McCool, Curdie, Rusty and Bertie How the Elements of Harmony interact with Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat's Adventures team (only Hiatt Grey) #Magic - Twilight Sparkle - Roary the Racing Car, Theodore Tugboat, Hiatt Grey, Ten Cents, Turbo, Whiplash, Blythe Baxter, #Honesty - Applejack - Foduck, Mordecai, Templeton, C-3PO, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio, #Kindness - Fluttershy - Drifter, Chet, Penny Ling, #Laughter - Pinkie Pie - Tin Top, Hank, Smoove Move, White Shadow, Rigby, Sunshine, R2-D2, Pepper Clark, Minka Mark, #Generosity - Rarity - Cici, Emily, Burn, Emmet, Joy, Aranea, and Nellie, Urd, Top Hat, Zoe Trent, #Loyalty - Rainbow Dash - Maxi, George, Skidmark, Big Mac, Russell Ferguson, How the Elements of Harmony interact with BrerBrian02 Team members #Magic - Twilight Sparkle - Winnie the Pooh, Yogi Bear and Danny #Honesty - Applejack - Eeyore, Boo-Boo Bear and Mr. Peabody #Kindness - Fluttershy - Piglet, Putt-Putt and Rat and Mole #Laughter - Pinkie Pie - Tigger and Brer Rabbit #Generosity - Rarity - Rabbit and Benjamin the Elephant #Loyalty - Rainbow Dash - Bongo the Circus Bear How the Elements of Harmony interact with The FT Squad #Magic - Twilight Sparkle - Kyle the Otter, Rudy the Alligator, Dennis the Frog, Cassidy the Pelican, Kimmy the Elephant and Kaytlin the Otter #Honesty - Applejack - Louis the Alligator #Kindness - Fluttershy - Rex, Elsa, Dweeb and Woog #Laughter - Pinkie Pie - Genie #Generosity - Rarity - Wubbzy, Daizy, Widget and Walden #Loyalty - Rainbow Dash - Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Suri, Zini, Eema, Baylene, Url, Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa How the Elements of Harmony interact with The Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Adventure team #Magic - Twilight Sparkle - Emerl, Sora, Xion, Ronald McDonald & Philmac #Honesty - Applejack - Riku, Terra, Donkey Kong, Wreck-It Ralph, Finn the Human, Clemont, Mordecai, Mark Evo & The Movers (Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott) #Kindness - Fluttershy - Yusei, Oxnard, Aqua, Kairi, Double-D, Timmy the Tooth, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Goku, Grimace & Tigerman #Laughter - Pinkie Pie - Yoshi, Ventus, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Hamburglar, Bonnie, Eddy, Ed & Rigby #Generosity - Rarity - Bijou, Serena, Birdie & Everyone #Loyallty - Rainbow Dash - Sonic the Hedgehog, Gmerl, Vanellope von Schweetz, Hamtaro, N.A.N.O. & Everyone How the Elements of Harmony interact with Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures team #Magic: Twilight Sparkle - Jeffrey, Jaden, Shining Armor, Aqua, #Honesty: Applejack - Scamper , Sassy, Raphael, Kowalski, Blaze , Mavis (Hotel Transylvania), Cyborg, Raven, Sasha La Fleur, Chamander, Mittens, Donatello, #Loyalty: Rainbow Dash - Berkeley Beetle , Nails the Spider , Patch, Shadow, Skipper, Bartok , Leonardo, Puss in Boots , Nathan, Manny, Diego, Shira, EVE, Mushu, Robin, Charlie, Itchy, Squirtle, Bolt, Leonardo, Stuart, Kitty Softpaws, Courage, Ozzy, Drix, Buck, #Generosity: Rarity - Jesse, Collette, Delilah, May, Ellie #Kindness: Fluttershy - Brain, Private, Peaches, Princess Cadence, Starfire, WALL-E, Chickorita #Laughter: Pinkie Pie - The Mask , Batty Koda , Crash and Eddie , Beast Boy , Chance, Rico, Cheshire Cat, Gonzo, Rizzo, Michelangelo, Sid, Sam, Max, Brandy, Mr. Whiskers, B.E.N., Pepe the King Prawn, Rhino, Tom, Jerry, Granny Sloth, How the Elements of Harmony interact with Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team #Magic - Twilight Sparkle - Yugi/Yami Yugi, #Honesty - Applejack - #Kindness - Fluttershy - #Laughter - Pinkie Pie - Reuben, Joey Wheeler, #Generosity - Rarity - #Loyalty - Rainbow Dash - Scorpio (Experiment 627), Gallery The Element of Magic.png|The Element of Magic (Twilight Sparkle) The Element of Honesty.png|The Element of Honesty (Applejack) The Element of Kindness.png|The Element of Kindness (Fluttershy) The Element of Laughter.png|The Element of Laughter (Pinkie Pie) The Element of Generosity.png|The Element of Generosity (Rarity) The Element of Loyalty.png|The Element of Loyalty (Rainbow Dash) Sunset Shimmer's Crown.png|The Element of Wisdom (Sunset Shimmer) Element Of Faith.png|The Element of Faith (Carnival Cat) The Element of Showmanship.png|The Element of Showmanship (Trixie) The Element of Heroism.png|The Element of Heroism (Flash Sentry) The Element of Supportiveness.png|The Element of Supportiveness (Spike) The Element of Bravery.png|The Element of Bravery (Discord) The Element of Patience.png|The Element of Patience (Apple Bloom) The Element of Enthusiasm.png|The Element of Enthusiasm (Sweetie Belle) The Element of Determination.png|The Element of Determination (Scootaloo) Category:Magical objects Category:Treasures